naginoasukarafandomcom-20200214-history
Kaname Isaki
Kaname Isaki (伊佐木 要'' Isaki Kaname'') is childhood friends with Hikari Sakishima, Chisaki Hiradaira, and Manaka Mukaido. One of four childhood friends from Shioshishio. He is Hikari's best friend and is quiet and mature for his age. He is interested in Chisaki and cares deeply for her. During the Ofunehiki festival, he goes into hibernation after falling off the boat while helping Chisaki save Tsumugu. After the time skip, similarly with Hikari, Kaname wakes up without having aged and is staying at the Kihara family's home. While being the mature of the group, Kaname has always felt left out. He realizes that when Chisaki's feelings for Hikari are not requited, it is Tsumugu who she will turn to, not him. When Sayu confesses her feelings for him, he decides to move on with his life and accepts her feelings. Appearance Kaname has long, beige hair. Just like the other people from the sea, his eyes are blue. Kaname is usually seen in his uniform. He is said to be good looking, as shown by Sayu and Miuna's female classmates comments on him. Personality Kaname is a relatively laid back person who prefers to take things easy and as they come. Generally preferring to avoid unnecessary conflict, Kaname occasionally complains when Hikari ends up determined to do something and proceeds aggressively. He rarely shows his true feelings to others.Nagi no Asu Kara Anime: Episode 1 Plot On their first day of going to school on the surface, Kaname walks with Chisaki and Manaka and greets Hikari just as he arrives and runs past him. As he berates Manaka for wearing the uniform of the surface school rather than that of their underwater school, Kaname complains of him making a fuss as she leaves to change. Kaname proceeds with the others to the surface and though Hikari says he will not wait for her, he does so regardless, leaving Kaname and Chisaki to go on. Soon, Manaka does not turn up and is found to have been caught up by mistake in the net of a fishing trawler, a scene at which Kaname looks upon in surprise. At school, Kaname takes part in introductions before taking part in running track. The morning, before school, Kaname and the group arrive to pick up Manaka from her house but find that she refuses to come out, forcing Hikari to go get her. Later at the end of the day, Manaka runs away from school, forcing Kaname and the group to go looking for her. Looking through the city, Kaname and the group come to the conclusion that Manaka did not return home. As they notice their skin beginning to crack from sun exposure, the three take refuge in the water temporarily, before Hikari leaves to continue the search alone. As Chisaki begins worrying about him, Kaname comments that she and Hikari look like parents to Manaka and tells her if anything happens to Manaka, she will be next to his side. This upsets Chisaki as she tells him that he's not funny, to which he apologizes and admits that things are hard for them. Relationships Sayu Hisanuma Sayu has had feelings for him since she was young and it still remains even when she got older. She was always watching over him and he was always in her heart. She tries to move on, but Kaname was the only reason for moving on with her life. She tells Kaname that it's selfish to not love, and so she tells Miuna that she is going to ask him out. After Kaname was eavesdropping the conversation between Tsumugu and Chisaki, he walks away and she runs after him. She confesses her feelings for him and he tells her that he was always lonely. After Sayu confessing to Kaname, Kaname starts to look at Sayu at her own age and gives her a chance. He thought no one was waiting for him after the Ofunehiki and that he will start watching over her instead of Chisaki, since she is now the same age as him. During the Ofunehiki, Kaname saves Sayu from falling off the boat instead of following Chisaki. Chisaki Hiradaira Kaname is known for always being there to protect Chisaki. He would always be the only one there to cheer up there is any incident or problem. Later on in the story, pressured by the upcoming hibernation, Kaname appears at Chisaki's door which is where he confessed his feelings for her. After hearing the news, he had realized that her parents were listening, and tells them that he just confessed his feelings to their daughter. Afterwards, things tend to be awkward as Chisaki does not know how to reply or react, however Kaname seems to have accepted that Chisaki loves Hikari, not him. After Tsumugu told Chisaki he loved her and she rejected him, Kaname tells her to tell him what she feels to help her feel better and to not worry about his feelings for her. He knew he was the odd man out and that if things didn't work with Hikari, Tsumugu would be next. Despite this, he still has feelings for her but they start to waver towards Sayu. Hikari Sakishima Hikari is Kaname's best friend. The two are always together with Chisaki and Manaka. Together, they help protect Manaka from harm. Manaka Mukaido Manaka is one of Kaname's childhood friends along with Hikari and Chisaki. Tsumugu Kihara Tsumugu and Kaname are friends, however Kaname begins to not like him very much after he shows closeness with Chisaki. This worsens after Chisaki saves Tsumugu at the Ofunehiki, and after that holds him, ignoring Kaname who actually needed her help. After the timeskip, Kaname wakes up and he ends up living with him and Chisaki. Later on,Tsumugu confesses that he likes Chisaki and won't let Kaname take her away. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sea Humans Category:Anime